Entity Ops
... Alpha Short and sweet. Welcome to Entity Operations. *Wetwork: Kill all enemies that landed on the decks. *Bullet to the Brain: Using a Farseer, take out the four bunker commanders. *Cleanup: Bravo Team left a mess, your job is to clean it up. *Bomb Defused: The Vengeance planted a bomb under a vital structure. Defuse it before time expires. *On the Nerve: Take out Vengeance extremists in a nerve gas chamber. *Operation Missile: Take control of the Hellfire Missiles and rain hell on the Vengeance sites. *Cold Flame: Take out the radio control of the Vengeance base in the blizzard. *Pit Drill: Get to training! '' Beta ''Things get a little trickier, but that is to be expected in these operations. *Good Manners: Assist Charlie Team in the capture of a territory. *Hacksaw: Bring the "package" to the coordinates. *Ordnance Requested: Hold out in the drop zone until Ordnance is received. *Cannonball: Ride shotgun in an ATV and take out enemy sentries. *Quad Digger: Ride shotgun once again, this time taking out an airfield. *Unlaunchable: Prevent the Vengeance missile from launching. Gamma Something for everyone, yet has obstacles for everyone in these operations. *Clear Tears: Infiltrate a prison compound and secure the intel. *Mastodon Barrage: A rogue commander has taken a Mastodon to Hiji Base. Destroy the tank. *Swarm of Valkyries: Using Valkyrie airstrikes, assist Vorpal Team in securing a VIP. *Virus: Upload a data worm into an enemy comm tower. *Against the Wall: Hold out until evac arrives, in a small district. *Explosive Breaching: Breach an airplane and reach ground control safely. *Unloaded: Tons of ammo, grenades, and rockets, destroy the enemy base. Delta With a derelict objective, these will be long ops. *Bulwark Battle: Last long in a fight amongst heavy machine guns and troop transports, *Hide and Seek: Track down the enemy target. *Shielded: Test out a new shielding system, then take it out for a field test. *Blood Drain: Collect samples of a new gas while avoiding detection. *Galaxious: Take control of Space command and eliminate any rogue advancers. Epsilon Fast and tough, these are swift, but tough ops. *Command Operation: Take out 20 Vengeance Commandos. Use whatever you can. *Skyline: Engage in a swift air battle whilst avoiding the spiderwebs of missiles. *Mile Fast Swift: Rescue a hostage aboard a carrier before it blows. *Blackout: Fight in the dark, see the light. Zeta (2.0) Encounter and stop Primal threats in these ops. *Sense of Honor: *Beachwash: *Tower Prime: *Swift Kills: *Digging The Past: *Different Weaponry: *Make A Steal: *Prime Zero: Eta (2.0) The Primals are getting tougher, experience their bolster in these ops. *Daggers: *Jet Pack Jubilee: *Trooper Assault: *Rapier Strike: *Hurtful: *Heavy Blasts: *Anarchy: Iota (3.0) ... Kappa (3.0) ... Lambda (3.0) ... Pi (4.0) ... Omicron (X) These ops are a blast to the past. Relive the memories. *Going Home: Xi (X) New ops starring Skull, his son, Drake, and his apprentice, Visage (you). *Clean Kill: Assassinate a Cruorian propagandist. Theta (X) These ops are puzzling, and require smart and strong experience with knowledge. Try these "What If?" and puzzle ops. *One Night Stand: What If? Deploy to a seperate ground on Moskuma Island and assassinate Daius alone. *Mourne's Puzzle: After the former's death, he led a puzzle behind that hinted to his forerunner. Solve it. *Absolution: What if Skull, by a nanosecond, deflected Dasus' attack against his father? Find out the answer. Omega (X) The best of the best. Only the majestic can conquer these ops. *Who Dares, Wins: